prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Algeria
'Basics' There are three mobile network operators active in Algeria ranked in number of subscribers: *Djezzy, by Optimum Telecom Algeria *Mobilis, by Algerie Telecom Mobile *Ooredoo SIM Registration and SIM validity The Algerian law has two specific rules on prepaid SIM-cards; one on mandatory user registration and one on its validity. Every user of any SIM card, whether pre-paid or post paid and, regardless whether the user is a local resident or a visitor, has to be registered and for such has to provide with an offical ID (ID Card, Passport, Visa) and a copy of the same ID that has been notarised in Algeria, as well provide with an address (for which no proof is required, so for visitors hotel address will suffice). To get a notarised copy of your passport, you need to visit the town hall "mairie" where they can make a copy of your document and give it the necessary stamps. Because these civil administration offices are only open during office hours, and that means not on Friday's, this will be a hurdle to to take before walking into a store of one of the three operators. The other rule is that, by law, providers have to switch off Pre-Paid SIM cards that have shown no activity for 3 months.This means that if you want to keep your SIM card alive you have to make sure to recharge it and to make at least one call or send one text message every 3 months. Fortunately roaming is activated by default on Algerian cards AND some external providers do recharge algerian phone numbers as well, making it not that difficult to keep the SIM alive. 'Djezzy' Djezzy is the brand under which Optimum Telecom is marketing its mobile offer. Djezzy broadcasts 2G on 900 MHz and 3G up to HSPA+ on 2100 MHz in 48 Wilayas. 4G/LTE was launched in only in September 2016 on 1800 MHz. 4G/LTE is available in 16 Wilayah's as of December 22nd 2016, and open for prepaid subscribers as well. Availability The prepaid offer is called Djezzy Carte. '''A SIM starter pack, available in their shops, costs 300 DA and includes 100 DA of credit and 100 MB of data. The flat rate is 4,99 DA per 30 minutes for call, per text message and per 1 MB of data. Via *777# you can check your balance. '''Recharges and validity Recharge vouchers are available Data feature packages The default rate is 4,99 DA per MB. The following options can be booked via USSD *720# Liberty. These packages are valid for a day and contain data, calls and texts to Djezzy numbers and calls to other subscribers: * 50 DA: 10 MB of data, 50 minutes and unlimited texts to Djezzy subscribers and 5 minutes to other networks * 100 DA: 50 MB of data, unlimited calls and texts to Djezzy subscribers and 10 minutes to other networks * 150 DA: 200 MB of data, unlimited calls and texts to Djezzy subscibers and 20 minutes to other networks Millenium. These packages last for 30 days and all contain unlimited text messages to Djezzy subscribers * 1150 DA: 2.5 GB of data, 1500 minutes to Djezzy, 150 minutes to others * 2300 DA: 4.5 GB of data, unlimited to Djezzy, 300 minutes to others * 3450 DA: 10 GB of data, unlimited to Djezzy, 600 minutes to others Amigo. These options give data at 3G+ and 4G speed and are throttled to 2G speed beyond that and unlimited facebook and whatsapp usage during the validity period. * 30 DA: 50 MB of data and unlimited social networks. Valid 1 day * 150 DA: 200 MB of data and unlimited social networks. Valid 1 week More info * APN: Djezzy.internet * Website in French : djezzy.dz Mobilis Mobilis is the brand under which the mobile subsidiary of state-owned Algérie Télécom is marketing its mobile offers. Based on the number of subscribers it is currently the second operator in the country, but was launched in 2003. Mobilis has been offering 3G connection in basically 80% of all the cities and towns since 2012. 4G/LTE was launched on October 3rd 2016 on 1800 MHz. 4G/LTE is available in the wilayas of Tlemcen, Constantine, Batna, Bordj Bou Arreridj, El Oued, Biskra, Boumerdès, Tipaza, Blida, Tizi-Ouzou et Sidi Bel-Abbès. Current coverage for 4G can be checked online by selecting the Wilayah, the city and the part of the city. Availability A 4G Mobtasim SIM card costs 500 DA and includes 400 DA of credits. Existing pre-paid subscribers can have 4G activated and will get 2GB of data as bonus. The Sim cards are available in the Mobilis Stores and agreed resellers, don't forget however to bring your passport and a notarized copy of it. Recharges and validity Recharge vouchers are available Data feature packages The default rate More info * APN: * Website in French and in Arab:mobilis.dz Category:Africa